


Which Time's The Charm?

by InternationalChaos



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Loki (Marvel), Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Restraints, Safe Word Mention But No Use, Safewords, Sub Tony Stark, Tags Are Hard, Top Loki (Marvel), Vibrators, thigh grinding, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalChaos/pseuds/InternationalChaos
Summary: Loki brings Tony to begging. It just happens to take a while, though. Not that Tony is complaining...KINKTOBER 2018 - DAY TWO: BEGGING.





	Which Time's The Charm?

 

They’d been at it for hours. Or, at least it felt like hours. Early on it had been easy enough to deal with. Loki would bring him right to the edge. The very precipice of release, and then take it away from him. The first time, Loki had brought him to the edge with just his thigh, letting Tony rock and grind against him. He had whispered in his ear all the dirty desires and thought that came to his mind, and just as Tony had been so close. So, so very close, he had stopped him. Sure, Tony had grumbled about it, but it was times like these that Tony knew would be so very worth it. If he could manage to hold out.

The second and third times, Loki had coiled him up by use of those talented nimble fingers. His fingers had wrapped around his hard shaft and teased at him until Tony was ready to burst. He’d stroke languid and slow at first, building up a faster and more intense pace at the pace he wanted. He’d thumb the head and tease at that one particular spot under the head that made Tony see stars, causing his breath to hitch and his mouth to let out whines and moans. Those times it became a little more difficult to recover from the loss of orgasm. 

The fourth time, Loki had used his tongue. He’d licked and teased at every square inch of heated flesh. He’d never once taken him inside his mouth. Another form of torture, it felt like to Tony. Knowing that mouth was so close, and yet Loki had denied him over and over until he had to stop. Again, Tony whined and cried out for his lost released. 

Loki had to tie his hands back after that to stop him touching himself. 

The fifth time, Loki had actually used his mouth. He sucked him down all the way to the base, the barest hint of teeth causing a shiver up Tony’s spine. His hands had pulled at their binds, trying to get free. To no avail, of course. Loki was nothing if not thorough. That mouth and tongue had worked Tony half into a frenzy. He’d begun to break out into a bit of a sweat some time ago, and the flow of noises being released from his mouth were unable to be restrained.

The sixth time, Loki had used both his hands and his mouth. Fingers fondled and touched at his balls, causing hot flashes of pleasure up his spine, and his mouth worked over his shaft, bobbing and sucking at every given chance. But despite how much Tony begged and cried for his release, Loki denied him. 

The seventh time, Loki had opened Tony up with his fingers, spreading him wide and teasing him thoroughly. Each brush against his prostate had Tony whining and arching into Loki’s touch until he was almost an incoherent mess. But, just as the times before, Loki denied him what he wanted, no matter how much he pleaded.

After that, time seemed to go wonky, and Tony lost track of how many times he was brought to the edge and then left hanging. The time it took to get close began to grow shorter and shorter. And the constant onslaught of pleasure seemed to come from too many sources at once. Vibrators and other toys were inserted inside him, hot breath, tongues and fingers touched and teased, and Tony was pretty sure, Loki brought him almost over the edge once just with two agonisingly slow strokes of his fingers and a few words whispered low and dark into his ears. 

“You’re doing so well for me, Anthony,” Loki breathed into Tony’s ear, watching as he squirmed and writhed underneath his ministrations. Tony rolled his head to the side, trying to catch Loki’s lips with his own. Loki granted his wish, pressing deep and passionate. Tony gave a moan of pleasure as the vibrations coming from his ass intensified. “Just a few more.” 

Tony shook his head, moaning loudly. He had his safewords, of course, so he knew he was safe. Loki would stop if he needed him to. 

“Yes. You can do it, Anthony. Are you not my strong, beloved mortal?” Loki asked softly, nipping at his earlobe. Tony whined, but nodded despite himself. He could be good. For Loki, he could be good. Tony was pretty sure he caught the sight of a smirk, and a muttered ‘good.’ 

The vibrations slowed, and a hand wrapped around Tony’s leaking arousal. Hips bucked up, and it was only two strokes before he was muttering about his impending release. 

“Gonna- oh, Loki, yes, please,” he managed, eyes rolling back in his head. Suddenly, the pleasure was gone. The vibrations turned off and the hand removed itself. Tony cried out in distress, face scrunching up. Loki shushed him with a kiss to his lips, and a stroke of his finger over his cheek.

Loki let him come back down at his own pace, for which Tony was equal parts upset and grateful for. He lay beside Tony, watching every twitch in his expression, every move he made. Tony’s hands pulled weakly at the restraints, mostly to check they were still there. He had given up trying to get free some time ago. 

“Colour, my dear Anthony?” 

Tony groaned in protest, his throat somewhat raw. 

“Green,” he managed. Loki hummed in approval and reached over Tony to grasp the water he’d stashed away. He pressed the bottle to Tony’s lips, and he drank gratefully. The water washed down his throat and cleared his head a little.

Once Loki was convinced Tony was ready to continue, he picked up again. He straddled Tony’s thighs, and gave Tony a look that he knew all too well… 

“I’m going to fuck you, Anthony,” he promised, wicked grin in place. “And once I am to find my release, you shall have yours. Would this suffice?” 

Tony nodded, trying to buck his hips up in invitation. Loki chuckled and reached for the lube, coating some on his fingers before covering his rigid length with it. Once he had deemed himself fit, Loki pulled Tony’s legs apart, exposing him for Loki’s use. He grinned up at the mortal and removed the vibrator from inside him. 

Tony whined at the loss, and pushed his hips towards Loki. Loki shushed his complaints and pressed his shaft to his hole. Tony whined eagerly, and Loki began to push inside. Inch by inch he sunk down until he was bottoming out. Tony threw his head back in pleasure. 

“Please, Loki~”   


Loki grinned, placed a hand upon Tony’s navel, and began to shallowly thrust. Tony whimpered, biting at his lip as Loki started out with a brisk pace. He moved inside him in a way that had Tony seeing stars. He moaned, pulled at his restraints, and tried to move back against him. 

Loki took kindly to this attempt, and started moving faster, chasing his own slowly growing release. Tony could feel the pressure building inside him too, and each time Loki hit or brushed his prostate, Tony would whine and cry out louder than before. 

Loki had been aroused as long as Tony had, so it wasn’t long before he was chasing the tail end of his endeavours. Tony scrabbled at the bonds, pushed his legs wider, and begged Loki to be harder. Faster. 

“Please, oh God, Loki, please,” he cried, brows furrowed. He was so close and yet so far. Loki chuckled, and moved harder. “Mm, need- more, yes.” Loki’s hips were pumping faster and harder than ever, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. Tony wailed, his angry cock weeping in earnest now. He writhed and squirmed beneath Loki, squeezing around him and doing his best to bring him to his own edge. 

Once it was clear that Loki was close, he bent down to growl into Tony’s ear. 

“You are going to release from this alone,” he promised. “I will not touch you. I will not stroke you. You’re so close, Anthony. Let go for me.” 

And with only two or three more thrusts, Tony finally achieved the release he’d been denied for so long. He wailed loudly, head thrown back as white painted up his stomach and chest. Loki fucked him through his orgasm, all rhythm out the window as he, too, finally found his release, filling Tony up. 

After all was said and done, Loki pulled out and left the room. Only for a moment, however, as he returned almost immediately with a wet cloth. He untied Tony’s hands and wiped him down, cleaning him up. Tony buzzed in pleasure, stuck on cloud nine as he rode the afterglow of such a powerful orgasm. Loki joined him in the bed soon after, and pulled Tony close. 

Loki’s fingers played at his hair, and with both the exhaustion and the stimulation in his hair, Tony was pretty much out like a light only minutes later. 

Loki smiled down at his sleeping form and sunk into the covers, cradling his mortal lover close for a night of cuddles and care.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun to write. I wasn't going to attempt to write anything tonight, but I did, and this happened. I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, it's like, 12:30 am and this gal is ready for bed soon.


End file.
